The Setting Sun
by Sam36272
Summary: Set six years after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is grown up and about to leave home for the first time with Jacob so the Cullens decide to spend one last summer together in Forks, but not without consequence. ExB MPOV
1. Chapter 1

In the Horizon

**All characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer, as is all of Twlight.**

Summary: Set six years after the end of Breaking Dawn. Two years after the confrontation with the Volturi the Cullen's moved to Sandpoint, Idaho to stay to keep their secret protected. Renesmee is know fully developed physically and they are going back to Forks for the summer to visit Charlie and to prepare for Jacob and Renesmee's departure to college. Edward had taught Renesmee from home, due to her rapid growth, she couldn't enroll in school, and Jacob had finally completed his GED courses and was accepted along with Renesmee to Boston University. However, before the set off on their own for the first time, the Cullen's with be faced with a few surprises. Many POV's; all traditional pairings.

Chapter One

EPOV

"How long will you be gone, Jacob?" I asked as Jacob gave the news that he was going to be staying with Billy in La Push to celebrate the birth of Rachel and Paul's first child.

"Not too long, just a few days or so. Gotta see the new baby, hang out for a while since I'm not sure when we will be back to visit again." _Can I talk to you alone before I go? _Jacob thought knowing I would understand it was something he didn't want said aloud. I lifted my eyes up to the ceiling and down to the floor quickly. _Thanks, I have something I want to ask you about before I leave. Meet me outside after I say goodbye to the family._

*************************************************************************

The last few years Jacob had started to see my family as his own, knowing after all we had shared, we were bonded for life, even without his tie to my daughter. Renesmee. Her childhood flew past Bella and I like the wind blowing through the trees. We stayed in Forks for as long as we possibly could after the decision from the Volturi promised peace to us all. After two years however, it just wasn't possible to stay involved in the community without risk of compromising ourselves again. Carlisle had worked at the hospital as long as he could. Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and myself could only come into town on "college breaks" with out too much notice. Then, there was the story of Bella and the way she looked. Although we rarely ever ran into anyone who knew us well, but when did, there was hardly an explanation to her new features. So we had to go.

We moved to Sandpoint, Idaho wanting to stay close to Charlie and Jacob's family in La Push. He stayed in constant communication with is pack, but could not bare to be away for Renesmee. He continued to be her confidant, friend and protector as she grew and developed. I was never angry or concerned with his intentions, as I could hear his every thought, but in the past six months their relationship had started to change and grow in a way that Bella and I knew would come, too soon, too soon for us both. This summer would be the last time alone with the daughter Bella had given us, and given her life for. It seemed like too much to give, too much and much, much to soon. The bond I knew I had with Bella and Renesmee would never change and I knew that, but it was still heart wrenching to prepare to send her off in the world without us by her side, even when sending Jacob with her. Renesmee has completed all I could teach her here and she longed to interact with the outside world, so she and Jacob were going to Boston University in September. Three months, just three months left. Jacob had finished his schooling as well, after all had returned to normal. Well, as normal as any of our lives would be.

We came back to our home in Forks to spend the summer. Bella and I both missed the cottage, our first home to together, and the big white house on the river that would always be our true home, no matter where we lived. Somehow, Forks brought both triumphs and turbulence to our lives over and over again.

*******************************************************************

"Jacob?" I called as I walked the path between the main house and our cottage. I already knew what he wanted to talk to me about, even as he tried everything he could to keep it out of his mind the past few days, but I decided to wait and let him bring it to me in his own time.

_Please let me get this out. _I heard his thoughts before I saw his face.

"Jacob, my son, please don't hesitate. I know what you are thinking. Just say it."

Jacob came out from the trees, put his long arm up and rested his hand on the trunk of the nearest tree. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and began.

"I am going to ask Nessie to marry me after I come back from La Push. I was hoping that you would talk to Bella about it before I came back. I know she knows it's time, but I don't think she is as ready as she thought she would be. I thought it would be better if it came from you first....you know, she takes everything better from you. I want her to,to be okay with it, and I want you both to be there, when I ask her."

Jacob opened his eyes, and looked me, still struggling to breathe at a normal pace.

"Jacob, you know I am not ready to let my daughter go, and neither is Bella. However, we have been preparing ourselves for this day for six years. We know you, we know your love for Renesmee is as deep as our own. You have my blessing."

I get out a soft chuckle before going to pat him on the back, and her turned to shake my hand.

"And you'll tell Bella, you'll have her ready for when I come back?"

"Of course, and she'll be better than you think. I don't even think she will attack you this time, but she always surprise me." I said laughing again.

"That's why I wanted you to tell her while I was gone. Thanks. I'll see you in a few days. Tell Ness I will call her in a while after I've seen the baby."

"Enjoy your visit, Jacob. Give our best to Billy, Rachel and Paul." I said as I took off for the main house.

**********************************************************************

BPOV

I sat on the couch with Renesmee and Alice beside me flipping through books of furniture, trying to decide what would be best for the apartment condo Edward and I were giving Renesmee for her birthday when he walked in the door. I pushed the shield away for m my mind, as I could do it know without hardly having to think about it. _What was that about? You were gone too long. I missed you. _

Edward smiled and came to kiss me on my forehead. He looked at the books on our lap and a smirk crossed his face bringing his lips up into the crooked grin that would have sent my pulse racing if I still had one.

"I like suede, its the best, and last the longest" Alice pointed out a chocolate brown living room suite to Renesmee.

"I don't know, Mom, what do you think?" Renesmee asked me. She had no more interest in picking out clothing or furniture than I did. The fact that Alice even asked us amused us both.

"It's faster if you just stop asking us and order what you want, Alice." I said and got up to go stand behind Edward at the piano. They both laughed and Alice picked up another book and flipped through the pages.

"Are you going to tell me what Jacob wanted?" I asked locking my arms around Edward's neck from behind as he began tapping lightly on the keys.

"Yes, my love, I am, but not right now." He said and turned to look back at the couch. I came around and sat beside him on the bench, leaning my head against his shoulder. Before I had a chance to press the issue the doorbell rang. Everyone stopped at turned to look at Alice at the same time. Carlisle and Esme came down the stairs and Carlisle headed towards the door.

"Alice, why didn't you tell us we were expecting company?" Carlisle asked continuing across the room.

"I didn't see anyone coming. It can't be Jacob back so soon, maybe it's Seth or someone else from the pack?" Her answer was more of a question then a statement.

But the pack rarely visited without warning, and never if Jacob was away. There hadn't been a need for anything but social visits for a long time now. I looked up at Edward and was shocked to see a very confused look in on his face. His eyes distant in thought. "Well, this should be interesting" he said taking my hand in his own. Carlisle opened the door and a voice faint with familiarity spoke.

"I hope I am not intruding, but may I come in?"

"Of course you may, please, please come in." Carlisle said looking toward Edward and I with the same distant look in his eyes I saw when the visitor's thoughts must have entered Edward's mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

Everyone turned to look at the door as a young man entered. Rich dark brown skin, black braided hair a the look of both fear and excitement in his face. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper walked into the room then, I am sure not wanting to miss this. Our lives had been so easy lately, I suppose I knew something like this was coming. Anytime I thought my happiness was at the highest peak, I knew to expect some kind of crash into reality. I looked at Edward, to see if the panic in my mind was as evident in him. To my great astonishment, he was calm, content, almost laughing. How could this be funny? I know that I was having my own fear about my daughter taking off on her own with Jacob, without her family by her side, but how could he find this humorous? Jacob. How would this affect him? Edward looked around at all the shocked faces, and I know hearing the minds of everyone in the room, got up and left me to my seat. He came to the boy taking his hand and spoke first.

"Hello Nahuel, what can we do for you?"

Nahuel walked with Edward to the chairs near the couch and took a seat before he answered.

"Well, I have been alone for a time now, and after meeting with you the first time, six years ago, I decided to take charge of my existence. I am tired of searching for something I can't find, tired of being something I can't change, or I thought I couldn't until I met your family. I want to learn to control my thirst, I want to learn to do more than survive. I want to enjoy the part of life that I have, and the only thought I have had for the past six years was returning here to you. So...." he stopped, looking around at the faces before him, seeming to look deep into the gold shade of our eyes. "Will you teach me? To control my thirst, to live as you do, just with the blood of animals?"

Carlisle and Esme, always the caretakers would of course welcome anyone wanting to abstain from human blood. Wanting to prevent more death, due to what we are. "Of course Nahuel, you can stay here as long as you like, we will show you the way we live, and give you time to control your thirst, you are welcome as long as you wish." Carlisle said crossing to sit beside Alice and Renesmee on the couch.

The family chatted for a while listening to Nahuel's story about the Volturi and their search for his father, Joham. We learned that after Joham was burned, Nahuel's sisters were resentful toward him, and sought out his aunt, Huilen, destroying her and leaving him alone to wander around the world.

I had never seen Reneesmee so full of questions and interest! I knew her mind thrived on new information and situations, that knowledge is what convinced her father and I to let her travel to college with Jacob. She longed for new places to see, new challenges and a more complicated existence. Well, I wondered just how much more complicated it could get.

********************************************************************

After several hours of talking night began to fall and my curiosity began to get the best of me again. I still wanted to know what the conversation Edward had with Jacob was about, I also wanted to know what Edward thought of our visitor, and what Edward saw of our visitors thoughts. I looked to my beautiful seventeen year-old husband's face, again pushing the shield from my mind and thought _I want to go home, we'll come back and find out more tomorrow, this isn't a short visit. I need to be with you alone. _I felt a bit of guilt using my persuasion to my advantage, but we would make good on that part later too!

Edward knew my thoughts immediately and we both got up telling our good-nights to the family and headed to our cottage. Renesmee stayed behind, promising to follow soon. That was just as well, because I had to know the secret, I had waited long enough.

"So what's up with Jacob?" I said barely letting him open the door. He turned, taking my hand and placing the palm on his cheek, bent and kissed both my eyelids.

"I will not be distracted so easily, tell me... please Edward?" Knowing that he couldn't deny me when I asked him this way I opened my eyes and waited for my answer.

"Well, it looks like Alice will be planning another summer wedding." He answered with a bit of humor in his voice, "I am surprised she hasn't seen it my mind yet and come over here to celebrate. I'm sure she's just not able to focus clearly with all the half-breeds wondering about." We both laughed and sat down together in the on the bench beside the fire. I let the news sink in, and I wasn't angry, I wasn't even unhappy, maybe just a bit sad, but more content with the news. Yes, this is right, The longer I thought about it, I began to feel a bit excited, maybe I would make better of this wedding than I did my own. I want to make this an exciting time for Renesmee, a perfect send off. Edward was right, however, Alice would be in control of the details, but I would put forth as much enthusiasm as possible. My daughter deserved this and so did Jacob. Which brought me to my next question. Before I could even get the words out Edward interrupted me.

"What are you thinking" He asked breaking my train of thought, and I realized I had bit sitting there for who knows how long. He hated this, even now when I could share some thoughts with him, the times I didn't were even more maddening.

"I am thinking that this is right, its perfect actually, and then I was thinking about Jacob.....and Nahuel."

"Don't worry, Bella. Its going to be fine. I could see his mind, he is truly here to learn, and for companionship, or more for the companionship, really. Ever since he saw us before he longed to be a part of a family, and with what happen with Huilen, he thinks now is the time to join our family. Jacob has no worries, on Nahuel's part at least".

_On Nahuel's Part??? What do you mean, exactly? _

With that he pulled my face to his and began to kiss me, once again sending a shock from my lips to my toes. This conversation was far from finished, but we would have to take it up again later.....much later.

**A/N -Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed my story!! This my first, so I am so glad get see peolpe liked it. I already have the outline for most of it done, so I hope to update every couple of days. Thanks again!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

RenPOV

The warm sun shining brightly on my face made me open my still heavy eyelids. I looked around, smelling the salt in the air, feeling the sand in under my fingers. _Thats funny, I didn't remember going to the beach. _I thought about the night before, searching through every memory, but nothing came to mind, _how did I get here? _Then I heard it. From behind me where the beach met the trees. The fierce growl of a wolf. The wolf I loved. "Jacob!" I cried. "Jacob, what's the matter? Are you okay, are you hurt?" He didn't answer me, he just stalked forward looking through me or past me, I wasn't sure. There was pain in his eyes, he looked as if he was wounded, yet I saw nothing on his body that would lead me to believe that he was in physical pain. I tried to stand up, to run to him, to comfort him, but something was holding me down. I pushed my hands against the sand again with all my strength, but I still unable to move. I slung my head around to see what was behind me, what was holding me down, keeping me from being able to stand, to run to my Jacob. I saw him then, I saw his face, warm, kind and intriguing. "Stay." Thats all he said. Then the wolf howled, a high-pitched heart breaking howl.

********************************************************************

BPOV

Standing in the closet filled with rows and rows of clothes, I was still overwhelmed at the simple task of finding something simple to wear. _Six years later, and I m still lost in this closet._ The thought made me laugh out loud. Finally, finding an appropriate pair of pants and a short-sleeved blue top, I got myself dressed and sat down at the desk in my bedroom. Trying to find a way to waste time until my daughter woke up or Edward came home from a short trip out with Emmett and Jasper, I started looking at wedding websites. Wanting so much to be excited when "the girls" and I got started making plans with Renesmee, I thought it best to try and prepare myself with some of the fashions that were out now.

"NO, NO, Please !! Come Back!" I heard the scream of frightened words and I was down the hall opening her bedroom door before Renesmee had even had time to finish speaking them.

" What is it, what the matter Ness?" She sat up opened her eyes and pushed her bronze curls of her face. "Oh, oh............it was a dream." Looking up at me with the fear still apparent on face, she reached across the bed and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Oh, Mama it was awful, just wretched!" She wailed with tears streaming down her face. I let her lay my her head in my lap, pulling my hands along her hair, "Tell me about it sweetheart, maybe it will make you feel better." With that she launched into telling me about the terrible nightmare she had. The pain she felt, the pain she saw in Jacob, but the deeper pain she felt in herself, by not being able to run from Nahuel. I knew exactly how she felt. It was a foggy, dim memory of my human life that I thought I would never have to discuss with my daughter. Was Nahuel was going to be to Renesmee what Jacob had been to me? How much should I tell her, should I tell her anything at all about that time in my life? I wasn't sure yet. Maybe it was just a dream, dreams don't always foretell the truth, do they?

JacPOV

Today was the day! I was returning home from visiting my family in La Push and about to take the leap and join the family that was truly where my heart belonged. Billy was as excited as I was about my upcoming proposal, as were the closest members of my pack. Leah and Seth had even decided to come back to the house with me so they could be there to see the action go down. _Man, I am pumped!_ I thought to myself I a put my hand in my pocket that held the tiny black box. Wrapping my fingers around it, my heart began to swell. I just couldn't get back fast enough. I couldn't phase and run in wolf form, proposing naked was exactly the moment I was going for. I hope Edward spoke to Bella for me. I wanted this moment to be perfect, and I wanted everyone to be a part of it.

"Jacob, slow down man!" Seth pleaded clearly out of breath and not able to keep up with me. "She's not going anywhere, ya know. You've already waited six years, whats six more minutes, without giving me a heart attack?"

"Alright, Alright" I said slowing my pace from a speeding sprint to a steady run. The three of us walked up to the main door of the house, my body nearly shaking with excitement. "Hey guys don't give anything way, okay? I am not exactly sure when my moment is gonna be yet." Then I opened the door and the scent hit me. _Thats a new one. I wonder who is here. It must be alright or Edward would have called to warn me. _

"Thats odd, I wonder where everyone is?" There was no one in the family room, I didn't hear anyone upstairs either. Then I heard the laughter and a loud crack from out back. We walked through the glass doors in the back and found Emmett arm wrestling with a tall, dark man. He must have been the scent we caught in the house. The family was gathered around watching, clearly in hysterics by the visitor's bravery and defeat. _Wait, he looks familiar, who is that ? _Edward, clearly catching my thought started walking over, to explain, I guess, and thats when Leah hit the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

LPOV

"Leah! Leah! Can you hear me?" _Yes. _I thought, but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. Not yet. I know my brother and everyone else gathered around me were concerned, but I had hid this for too long. I worked to hard to push this out of my mind and out of my heart only to admit defeat now. How could I have been so stupid! I won't have long to to consider my my lack of mental intellect – or stability for that matter. Edward is hearing my every thought. _How much time do I have until he rats me out?_ One little slip, like passing out, and my cover is blown!

They underestimated me. The whole pack did. Not in strength or competence, though that might be challenged now, but they underestimated my ability to control my emotions. I know, I had been more than angry, more than cruel to everyone when I lost Sam, but it caught me by such surprise I had nothing to do but react. The pain I felt was so intense, I had no other way of feeling. Then just as I start to get a hold of myself I go and imprint on a vampire. Well, half-vampire, but vampire non the least! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!! But that fact only bothered me for a moment, but then the fear and desperation hit me like a truck. I knew the facts of imprinting, I saw it happening all around me. The object of your imprinting was your hearts true match, your only true mate for life. But what if he didn't want me? What if he didn't want a women who "shifted" into a wolf? I was dirty, sometimes smelly, especially to his kind, rude, arrogant, and barely even a woman at that! I couldn't take another hit like the one I took from losing Sam, I wouldn't survive it again. So, for the past six years I have denied my heart and soul, denied my chance at happiness all due to fear. This fear that built up inside of me, festering, ready to explode, and now it had. I thought I would be fine living my life alone. I would never see _him_ again, so my heart would be safe from ever feeling that kind of pain again. Until now. I don't know if I could deny myself again, but could he possibly want me?

EPOV

"Daddy, is she alright? She's not responding. What is she thinking? IS she thinking?" Renesmee probed as we all stood around Leah waiting for her to snap out of her little fainting episode.

"Yes, she's fine, I think. She's starting to come around." And she was, fine. I could her her thoughts now, not that they were truly coherent. Leah imprinting on Nahuel! I had to stifle a laugh at that thought, but it made perfect sense. Fate certainly has a twisted sense of humor. That, I knew from my own existence.

Only a few minutes had passed and Leah was moving around now trying to lift herself off the ground. "Jacob, Seth, help her inside." I ordered as the crowd still seemingly in shock sat motionless watching, or waiting, for something else to happen. They walked over taking her by the arms and helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Really. I'm not sure what happened." Leah, looking quite embarrassed, told the overly attentive onlookers as she walked in front of us towards the door. As she passed by me, she put her eyes to the ground, and then I heard her question that was just meant for me.

_Edward, have they figured it out yet? Do they know?_

They did. They had figured it out. At least the members of her pack had. I listened to the minds of my family, all but one. They didn't seem to understand yet. Carlisle was wondering if he should go in and offer his assistance. Esme was justifiably concerned. Emmett thought it was funny. Rosalie was thinking about the dirt on her new shoes, Alice was trying to see something, anything from the future, but our guests were making this task nearly impossible. Jasper was feeling the nerves and fear radiating from Leah. Renesmee was worrying about Jacob. Nahuel and Seth were equally confused about exactly what had happened. Then there was Jacob. Jacob was, _what? _Jacob was angry?

JacPov

Well damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Leave it to Leah to steal my thunder! I knew she didn't mean it. I knew she wished that it didn't happen. I honestly felt sorry for her. I knew what it was like to harbor unrequited feelings. But then again we didn't know yet if how her feelings would be received. I couldn't wait to ask Edward how Nahuel would take the news that he was now the object of a female Werewolf's affection. Undying affection at that! My mind went from anger to disappointment to anger again, then I settled onto frustrated. I had been waiting so long for this day and now it was ruined. On to the next plan, but first I really just wanted to get Renesmee alone. It felt like it was so long since we had been together, only a few days, really, but it seemed like an eternity.

I

"No thanks Carlisle, I'm fine, really" Leah tried to sound convincing as she pleaded with the doctor to forgo his plans to give her a once-over.

"Alright, but if you change your mind, or feel faint again at all, please, don't hesitate to ask." Carlisle said as he and the wife headed out of the living room, leaving the rest of us standing, not really sure where to begin.

"We'll I guess we should introduce, everyone." Edward started. " Although, you all have really already met. Jacob, Seth,....Leah, this is Nahuel. You may remember him from a while back. He is going to be staying with us for a while." Everyone murmured hellos and settled into small talk This was great and all, lots of fun chatting it up with everyone, but I still hadn't really talked with Renesmee yet. She was sitting alone on the furthest edge of the couch. She looked beautiful, she always did. She also looked nervous.

RenPOV

_Its going to be fine. Its going to be fine. _ I told myself over and over again, but I just couldn't get that dream out of my head. I looked over at him, standing beside Leah. My heart ached for him, I wanted to hold him in my arms, to touch his face, and comfort his mind. I loved Jacob with my whole heart, but I just couldn't shake the feelings that I had in that dream with Nahuel. I wanted so much to go to Jacob, but I didn't. I just sat there. I watched him run off, his heart breaking. I know it didn't really happen, but I still felt so guilty! Guilty for letting Jacob feel that kind of pain, and guilt for being so intrigued by Nahuel. I have to figure this out, I have to get myself under control, and soon. I knew Jacob was going to propose soon, I wanted him to, but not now. Not while I am so confused._ There is only one person that can help me, I know she wants to, but can she?_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N~ I don't usually add notes to my story, but I wanted to thank all those that have been sending in comments, questions and reviews. I really enjoy reading them, so "Thanks!" **

**Also, if you are ever looking for a Twilight Fanfic with a some humor, I would like to suggest _Bye Bye Internal Censor_ by kinolaughs. It plays on the sexual tension between Bella and Edward, but in a hilarious way! BTW, it's rated M, so only for the mature audience. So funny!**

Chapter 5

NaPOV

_This was the best decision I have ever made. _I thought to myself. I was having the best time staying with the Cullen's. I was enjoying every minute of it. I had longed my whole existence to know the love of a family, the love of a father and mother. I had also longed to be something other than the monster I felt like inside. Every fantasy I had ever had for myself was now surrounding me. I had been more than welcomed by everyone. Carlisle and Edward both took me under their wing and began helping me to develop a taste for the "vegetarian" lifestyle. It wasn't so bad, really. I was able to survive on both blood and human food, but blood was much more than appealing. The taste of animal blood had more draw than any human food I had ever tasted. Which, honestly wasn't much. The way I felt about myself with this new way of life made the struggle more than worth it. The other members of the family also did what they could to make me feel welcome. Jasper and Emmett felt it their job to break me in on all the family tricks and gags, which were usually at my expense. Alice and Esme were warm and friendly, the most gracious of hostesses. They needn't try so hard, they were doing more for me than I ever imagined.

I felt a strange connection to Bella and Renesmee. Bella had the life I thought my mother should have had. My aunt had cared for me and loved me all she could, but I still had a whole in my heart left by the death of my mother. Her death for my life, it never seemed right. After watching the relationship between Bella and Renesmee I was becoming more and more at peace with myself. I new that my mother had loved me the way Bella loved Renesmee, enough to give her own life. Only Bella didn't have to, her lover didn't leave her to die alone. Renesmee and I had spent a lot of time together in the past few days, equally intrigued by one another. She had spent all of her life surrounded by her loving family. She had every advantage that love and money could offer, yet she yearned to see the world, to experience life outside her confinement. She wanted to know about every place I had been, every human I had come in contact with, and not killed, she wanted to know it all. She was my exact opposite. I had been everywhere, I had seen everything. The outside world no longer held any mystery for me. I wanted nothing more to stay in this small town, or any small town for that matter, surrounded by a family. I was also curious about the relationship she had with the Werewolf. She told me about imprinting, about her Jacob and his devotion to her. It was truly amazing! How lucky! She had barely completed her development and already had someone to spend her eternity with. I had never felt that kind of desire before, it was another part of the love I longed for, but, until now I didn't feel that I was worthy. I didn't think **that** kind of love would ever come for me.

Then, just a few minutes ago, I felt it for the first time. The minute they walked up. I saw her face, her eyes, and something stirred inside of me. Down in the depths of myself I felt it. I raised my eyes to hers meeting her glance for the first time, and she fell. She fell flat on the ground Her eyes rolled back in her head, her body became stiff and she quit breathing. I could have caught her, I could have kept her from hitting the ground. But would she want me too? We had never even met and I already knew I loved her. Then after she awoke, and we got into the house, Edward started the introductions. Why would she remember me? I know I would remember meeting her before, seeing her face for the first time. I know the last time I had seen Jacob and Seth it was in the heat of a deadly moment, but I would have remembered Leah. Shh, Leah. She was the female Werewolf, but that didn't matter to me, not in the slightest. I know now my hearts truest desire. Not blood, not acceptance, or the love of a family I had always longed for, but Leah. This beautiful, dark-haired, dark-skinned women was the epitome of my existence.

EPOV

The activities of the day had been more than enough to leave Bella and I anxious for our departure. Seth and Leah had decided to stay the weekend at the main house. They, along with my other brothers and sisters, and Nahuel and Jacob were heading out for a night of hiking and camping, and hunting for the vampires of course We left the main house walking slowly through the trees, hand in hand, on our way to the cottage. Neither of us were actually physically tired, but my mind was reeling from all the thoughts I unfortunately _heard_ today. If it was possible for a vampire to have a migraine, I believe I would have one. The escape to the cottage would bring no end, however, to the tension. Renesmee was walking a few yards behind us and I could hear her mind as we headed home. She was going to ask Bella about her relationship with Jacob. Bella and I had discussed several times over the years what to say, or if it would matter that she and Jacob had once been in love with each other. Would it matter to Renesmee that the man destined to her, once loved her mother. Loved her enough to want to kill me, enough to still care for Bella after she, not only married a vampire, but carried his child.

It no longer pained me to discuss this matter. I knew that Bella and I were two parts of a whole, each one existing only with the other. Separate, the parts would not survive. We had had decided to let the chips fall where they may. If the subject ever came up, if Renesmee ever asked, we, or Bella would tell her the truth. I was actually grateful for the situation with Jacob. Now, of course, not at the time. At the time it was the most excruciating of pains. When she snuck off to see him, when she could not let go of him...... when he kissed her. When she knew she loved him too. If I were human, I could not have survived it. Now, looking back, I could take her choice and appreciate our love more each day. She chose **me**. She chose me over Jacob, she chose me over Charlie and Renee, and she chose Renesmee and I both over her own life. Knowing the life she could have had, that she would be loved and could be happy and alive. I never doubted the fact that I loved Bella more than any man ever loved any women, but I felt that the way Bella loved me must come very close to that.

Jacob had actually been the one to divulge into his relationship with Bella. He had hinted to the fact that for a brief period of time, they had a love deeper than friendship. Renesmee never made much of it. She knew how he felt about her, and she knew how she felt about him. From the first moment she heard his voice, while still in the womb, she wanted to know him. He had always been **her **Jacob. Tonight she was thinking about the deep remorse she carried about a dream she had about Jacob and Nahuel. The dream was powerful enough that she had began to doubt her true feelings for Jacob. She was going to ask Bella about the past tonight. Not about the love between Jacob and Bella, as I had thought. No, now it was clear in her mind. She was going to ask Bella how why she choose me.

BPOV

After walking into the cottage Edward went to sit down at the piano that took up most of our fairly small living room. I picked up a book and sat down on the chair closest to him, hope just to relax for a few moments. Renesmee had came in behind us and headed straight for her room. I assumed she was going to bed, it had been a long day. So much had happened so quickly! The plans for today were completely different from the outcome. I had expected to come home with an engaged daughter, an excited Alice and maybe a little reluctant Edward. It was safe to say that was not the case! Love was in the air however, and it was clear to mos t of us the exchange that was took place between Nahuel and Leah. Then, my thoughts turned to Renesmee and our conversation this morning. Did she know what had happened? It really hadn't been discussed openly. Edward, of course, knew. Now that I could remove the barrier on my mind, I could partake in his secret one-way conversations, as well as the others around us. He confirmed my assumptions about Leah and Nahuel for me wordlessly. Now, I was curious what he had heard in Renesmee's mind. Did she know? If she did, how would that affect the feelings she was having right now? What if she didn't know?

"Edward, I am curious about something."

"Yes, you usually are love, what about this time?" He stopped tapping on the keys and looked up at me.

"I want to know what Nessie is thinking about."

"I'm not sure I should tell you." He hesitated for a moment, starring at my face, then got up and sat on the arm of my chair. He placed his hand against my face, cupping my cheek. I looked into his eyes probing for the answers his word didn't reveal. Then, he gave me what I wanted. He usually did.

"Bella, she wants to ask you about your relationship with Jacob. Not about you two, really. She doesn't have the questions we always thought she would have. She wants to know what made you choose me over him. She wants to know how you new you loved me more."

He took a deep breath and pulled me up until our faces were parallel. He kissed me softly and then pulled away. "She is in there now trying to decide how to ask you. Maybe it would be easier if you went to her."

I kissed him again, with a little more force than he gave me. "That's what you didn't think you should tell me? That won't be difficult at all." I stood up and started walking to the door of Renesmee's room, but Edward grabbed my arm and pulled my close again.

"You really aren't upset about this are you?" He asked, knowing my answer before I could phrase it.

"Not at all. There was never a choice. I could not live without you, I cannot and will not!" with that I was at standing at Renesmee's door.

I knocked once, but she didn't answer. I knocked again, a little louder this time.

"Come in." she said, her voice muffled with tears. I opened the door and she was sitting cross-legged on her bed, her head in her hands. I sat down beside her and she looked up at me, her brown eyes red and puffy, her face wet with tears. I wiped the most recent one from her cheek and waited for her to begin. After a long minute with nothing, I decided I would start, straight forward and truthful.

"Ness, your father told me what you wanted to ask me about. Go ahead, sweetheart. I will answer any questions you have."

"Momma, how did you know you loved Daddy more than Jacob? How did you know it was enough?"

"Enough to what?" I wasn't sure what she meant.

"Enough to change everything you were. Enough to give up everyone else, to give up your mortal life. How did you know it was the right thing. He was something else, Momma. He is a vampire, and you were human. Do you ever think you would have been better off with Jacob,or someone just like you?"

Ahh, now I see what she's getting at. Her dream didn't mean she was in love with Nahuel. She was just afraid that she and Jacob weren't truly right for each other. She and Nahuel were the same. Both half-human, half-vampires.

"Renesmee, you can't pick who you fall in love with. You don't always love who would be best for you. Look around you, look at your father and me, look at your grandparents, your aunts and uncle. Did you notice what happened with Leah and Nahuel today? Leah imprinted on him. Love happens, sweetheart. You can't say who, you can't say when. When it hits you you know it, you may try to deny it, to push it from your mind, but if you are truly in love there is not a choice. For me, there was never a choice to be without your father. I couldn't even think about being without him again. I still can't."

I took her hands in mine, and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. My eyes, and asked her to do the only thing she could. "Think about it, Ness. Think about being without Jacob. Think about never being with him again. You'll know what to do."

She put pulled her legs up to her chin and placed her head on her knees. I stood, kissed the top of her head and walked back to my true love. I already missed him. I had done what I could, the rest was up to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

RenPOV

It had been six weeks almost to the day since I had the most important conversation of my life with my mother. Well, the most important up to this point. I thought about what she said and it only took me a minute to decide. I was in love with Jacob. Unconditionally, irrevocably, in love with Jacob. I guess I had cold feet that was all. Nahuel had appeared at the perfect time to confuse my life past all recognition. I had to fix this.

The summer was passing by in a blur of family visits with Charlie and Billy, family trips here and there and double dates of sorts with Nahuel and Leah. Jacob and I had deeply bonded with with them and I knew we were much more than friends. Jacob and I watched their relationship develop and ours kind of took a backseat for the moment. However time was passing quickly and the date of our departure to Boston was creeping up on the both of us. I had expected Jacob to propose already, to be be honest, I was getting pretty frustrated that he hadn't done it yet. _Patience is a virtue. Patience is a virtue._ I told myself over and over again as each moment slipped by like a grain of sand in an hour glass.

Today was one of the first times that Jacob and I would be spending some time alone, and it was only because I insisted on it. My mother and father along with the rest of the Cullen clan had decided to take a day and spend it up in Denali while on a short hunting trip. Jacob and I were going to spend most of the weekend with Billy, Rachel and Rebecca on the reservation. Jacob's sisters were in visiting and I was anxious to spend sometime with them, but I had some plans of my own to attend to first.

"Are you ready to go?" Jacob asked standing at the door of the cottage, hands on his hips, tapping his foot impatiently.

"You look like a teenage girl when you do that!" I teased, laughing at this monstrosity of a man with the stance of an over- zealous fourteen year-old.

"Thanks, thats what you want to hear the women of your dreams call you. A fourteen year-old girl. What an ego booster." He softened his expression slightly, but the impatience was not erased. " I really want to get going, how much longer do you think your going to be?"

"Just a minute, but you shouldn't be in such a hurry. I have a surprise for you before we get to Billy's. He knows we won't be there for a few hours. Just relax for a minute." I tried not to stare at the stunned expression on his face as I placed the last of the towels and snacks for Jacob into a large tote bag.

"What surprise, what are you up to?"

"Nothing, really." I mused sauntering over to stand in front of him. I took his arms and wrapped them around my waist and looked up, way up, into his eyes. "I just wanted to have you to myself for a while. It's been so long. I thought we could go to First Beach for a while. I made you something to eat, and we could just be together. Just you and I."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad. Let's go, I still want to get back to the reservation before dark."

After arriving at the beach we walked around hand in handed, hiking up to see the tide pools, then back down the beach to a more secluded location to have Jacob's picnic. I thought spending the whole afternoon together, alone, at a romantic location like the beach might give him the motivation he was looking for to pop the question. I had tried very desperately for him not to find out about my moment of reluctance, however fleeting it was, it would still hurt him. Maybe I was wrong, maybe he did know and it shook him up enough that he wasn't going to ask. No, that can't be right. The only confidants I had were my parents, and they would not betray we that way.

Sitting on a blanket spread out across the sand, watching my Jacob lay silently, arms crossed behind his head, looking up at the clouds, I wished I had my father's gift instead of my own. _What is he thinking_? I lay down beside him, fitting my head into the crook between his neck and shoulder, snuggling as close as possible. "What are you thinking?" I asked, letting my curiosity get the better of me. "I was thinking about doing this." He answered rolling carefully, propping himself onto his elbow. With one hand, he stroked my cheek softly, grabbed my face and forced his lips onto mine. I lost my self for a moment in the passion of his kiss, then my half-vampire mind started working again. _This would be the perfect time. What is he waiting for........Patience is a virtue. Patience is a virtue. Ah, screw patience!! _I broke away, struggling for breath, and before the thought registered in my mind I said the words out loud. "Marry me, Jacob." I breathed, with a little less power than I had hoped for. He didn't open his eyes, he just sat there his mouth still puckered from the kiss.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked with his eyes still closed, confusion dripping in his voice. I thought about not repeating myself, letting him pretend he imagined it. Then he opening his deep brown eyes, and they burned into me, down to the deepest part of my soul, leaving my whole body tingling. I cupped his face, making sure he didn't turn away from me and managed to get the words out once more. "Marry me Jacob. I love you, I want you, forever. --Now, tell me. Will you marry me or not Jacob Black?"

"You never were a sit back and wait kind of girl, were you?" He asked, avoiding my question for a second time. My frustration and impatience was leading to fear of rejection as the seconds ticked by without a response. Then, still not answering me, me sat up and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small black box. He opened it, removed a ring and slid it slowly onto the third finger of my left hand.

"You really shouldn't get this you know, since you asked me and all, but I've had it too long, and it's a shame to waste it." He never actually responded with words. The actions were more than enough to display his answer. We cleaned up the remains of our afternoon picnic and headed off to spread the news. _It really is too bad Alice didn't see this coming. _I thought to myself. _It would have been nice to have some of the wedding plans done already. _

_*******************************************************************_

BPOV

Today my daughter is getting married. Today is the last time she will be just mine and Edward's. Six years is such a short time to someone who has all of eternity to dwell on the fact that her baby is a beautiful woman, a beautiful married women. Or she would be in just six short hours.

The past four weeks had been a whirlwind of shopping trips and fittings, choices and selections all leading up to today. Alice had really been a savior to Renesmee and I. There was no limit to what she could do in such a short amount of time when money was no object. She managed to find a dress, have flowers ordered and delivered, took care of the food, and every other minor detail without the two of us ever having to lift a finger, I never expected any less. The wedding would be small, even compared to the intimate gathering of friends Edward had invited to our ceremony. Charlie and Sue of course would be arriving anytime, along with Billy and the rest of the Werewolves. Jacob had actually requested Billy get a clerical license and perform the ceremony, we obviously couldn't use Mr. Weber, the only minister in town. Alice had finished with me, so I left Renesmee with her and Rosalie in the the bathroom to complete the bridal beautification process.

Edward was downstairs talking heatedly with Emmett about how improper it was to decorate his niece's honeymoon car with external birth control devices. As humorous as the conversation was I had to steal him away. I had something I wanted to discuss before the ceremony started.

"Edward, can I see you alone for a moment?"

"Of course, sweetheart, I'll be right there." He gave Emmett one more meaningful stare, and headed out the backdoor and joined me on the small landing.

"So everything for Boston is taken care of? The furniture was delivered, the house is set up?" I asked.

"Yes, everything is ready. They are all set. Is that what you really called me out here for?

"No, not really. I just wanted to ask if you were ready for this. So are you ready?" My voice broke on the last words revealing the pain of my emotions.

"Of course, I'm not ready, I'll never be ready." he whispered, his voice also full of pain. He pulled my close to him and rested his chin on top of my head. "Thank you, Bella."

"Thank you for what?"

"Thank you again for saving me. Thank you for giving me the daughter I should have never had. Thank you for giving me you. I'll never be able to say it enough, but I love you, and thank you."

"You don't have to say that, you know, but your welcome, and by they way I love you too." With that I reached up on top of my toes to kiss his angelic face.

"That's why were here. Now lets go send our daughter off to start the rest of her forever." He took my hand and we walked once more back into the house that would forever be our home.

**The End**

**A/N- Thanks so much for all those who read and like the story! It was my first, and I really appreciate the positive comments. I already have an idea for my next one, so keep looking for more! ~Steph**


End file.
